


Trust

by capncosmo



Category: GoGo Sentai Boukenger | Rumbling Squadron Boukenger
Genre: Betrayal, Community: 30_deathfics, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-19
Updated: 2007-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capncosmo/pseuds/capncosmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wonders why they trusted him in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: 5. Betrayal

“I’m sorry, Sakura-san,” he says, and his smile is colder then the gun barrel pressing against her forehead. Alternatives race through her mind, and she won’t give him the satisfaction of seeing fear on her face. She wonders why they trusted him in the first place.

Seconds tick by, and he should have done it by now. Why is he hesitating? Searching his face, and she sees she had been right to trust him after all. She nods in understanding, and relief ghosts over his features. In an instant, they have reversed positions. She doesn’t need to see his pleading eyes again as she picks her target.

Even as she pulls the trigger she sees his smile return to the honest happiness she saw over the past year. She supposes this is just another adventure to him; the thought is tinged with bitterness. Eyes unreadable, she turns and walks away.


End file.
